Shattered, Chapter 5
by stayathomemum
Summary: Love scene for Shattered. Needed an M rating!


**Chapter 5**

I'm lying in Tony's bed, beneath the bed sheet. After the emotional explosion and honest discussion we just had, I can't bear to leave his side. I'm so afraid that going back to my room alone will make me regret my bold confrontation or have him question his decision to dump _whatsherface._ Obviously, I'm not feeling very secure yet. Besides, he told me he loves me and I want to be with him. I want to feel his arms around me and experience that togetherness and intimacy in sleep. But I'm a bit nervous; does he even want me here? He didn't say anything when I crawled into his bed but excused himself to use the bathroom. A maelstrom of fears whirl in my mind as I wait for him to return. Is it alright for me to be here?

"Here you go, Angela", he says as he walks back into the room. He's holding a damp cloth towards me. "For your eyes", he explains. "They're red from all that cryin'-I'm so sorry I made you cry, Sweetheart. This will help you feel better." He sits beside me and gently begins wiping my eyes. I submit to his ministrations and want to weep at his tenderness.

"Thank you, Tony", I say as I put my hand on his. I take the cloth and place it on the night table. He's studying me—his eyes mesmerise me. "Oh Tony." I have no words despite having so much I want to tell him. My hand cups his cheek and I stroke the rough, stubbly skin. I've loved this face for so many years but haven't had the freedom to explore it by touch. How I've longed to caress him. Tony tries to catch my hand but I slide it away from his. Like a blind woman, I need to do this, to feel him with my fingers—to wholly know him. With both hands, I discover his face—the broken nose, the generous lips and strong chin. He's completely still, seemingly understanding what I need to do. My fingers gently trace his masculine jaw before travelling down to his shoulders. He's shirtless of course. I can't resist and move slowly downwards, memorizing every inch of him with my eyes and hands. His shoulders are strong and firm beneath my touch. He's perfectly sculpted and magnificent to look at. My hands continue along his muscular arms, squeezing and relishing his powerful strength. I place a kiss on his collar bone and travel over to his chest pressing my lips against his defined pectoral muscles.

"Uh . . . Angela?" he asks.

"Shhhhh Tony", I whisper. I need to continue my exploration of him. He doesn't want to stay still anymore and grabs my hips with both hands, squeezing them. His touch makes me gasp—I wasn't expecting it and he's pressing impatient circles into my flesh with his thumbs, just above the waistband of my shorts.

I close my eyes for a moment, losing myself in his touch. He's running his fingers up along my back, underneath my Snoopy shirt. Our breathing speeds up as we continue our intimate discovery of each other.

"Angela", he murmurs into my ear before kissing my neck, jaw and cheek. He pauses to make eye contact before pulling me in for a possessive kiss. Our lips join over and over in a feast of the senses. My hands are around him, stroking his back. He's grabbing at my shirt and pulls his mouth away from mine just long enough to tug the unwanted garment over my head.

His eyes take in my bare breasts and he smiles at me. I can't help but blush at the attention, hoping that he finds me to his liking. Seems I don't need to worry about that. Before I can form a single coherent thought, his palms are on my breasts, stroking and caressing them. Oh . . . my . . . oooooooh—his touch feels so wonderful. My back instinctively arches towards him and I almost cry out when his hot mouth encircles first one breast, then the other. He's hungry and demanding, sucking, licking and kissing them over and over again.

"Tony . . .Tony . . . I'm going to explode", I whimper. The heaviness of my arousal is unnerving—I'm so hot and ready for him and want to throw off my shorts and have him right now. I can't believe how quickly he's gotten me whipped into a frenzy. Last night with Peter, I felt like a dying battery and could barely muster any desire for him. Sex was mechanical and dry, quite literally. No worries about that now.

"We've waited six years Angela", he utters breathlessly, looking up at me from where he's settled at my bosom. "Just a few more minutes Sweetheart . . . I want to savour you", he says.

His insistent and hungry mouth travels from my breasts to my belly. His hot breath draws me even closer; my hips rise up to meet him.

"Take off my shorts", I beg him while I also fumble with the elastic. Seems complicated because I can't think . . . a fog of lust has settled over my brain and it's all I can do not to self-combust on the bed before him. "Toneeeeeeee . . . please . . . I want . . ." I'm pleading with him now. But he's taking his sweet old time, kissing my belly button and rubbing my thighs, bypassing my shorts altogether. I'm not going to last.

I sit up and watch him as he strokes my legs, admiring them. His eyes are dark and primal as he continues to adore my body. He's everywhere but where I need him to be. Finally, unable to withstand this slow, exquisite torture, I put my hand on his erection and begin stroking him upwards through his shorts. He gasps and bites down on his bottom lip, hard. He's hard—rock hard for me. Impatient as I am to finally love him, I grab his boxers and pull them off, then return to my fondling of him. His breath is hitched, coming in short, shallow spurts.

"Angela . . . oh . . . hurry", he moans. He's reaching for my shorts now; together we somehow free me from them—I don't have anything underneath. His hands are all over me and he brazenly inserts two fingers inside of me but I need more of him and right now.

"You're so ready", he breathes. I nod and push him down so I can straddle him. He's looking up at me surprised by my boldness but I cannot wait another second for this. Six years of longing, loving, waiting and wanting have boiled over—my desire has taken hold of me. I carefully manoeuver myself over him and slowly lower my body onto his until he's inside of me. His eyes widen and he swallows hard.

"You want to do it like this?" he asks in amazed wonderment. Watching his face as I pull myself back up and then lower myself onto him again is a powerful turn-on. He's flushed and startled by the sensation. I repeat the motion over and over again, up and down, taking him further and faster. He grabs my behind and squeezes my buttocks towards him.

"Angela, I want to …" and with that he audaciously flips us over so he's on top now. He lifts me so effortlessly and quickly that I barely have time to react to our changed position. He's in control now, thrusting in a frenzied rhythm. Sweat is pouring out of us and we're close. I look down at where we're connected, joined. He follows my gaze and puts his hand there, touching me where I'm most responsive. Lights explode before my eyes; an explosion of pleasure and release tears through my belly and lower. I gasp, struggle for breath, and hold onto him for dear life as spasms of pure ecstasy course through our bodies.

We lie there next to each other, completely spent. "Uh-oh", I gasp in realization.

"What? What's wrong?" Tony looks concerned.

"Tony", I sit up to look at him, "we forgot to use protection." I cannot believe that it slipped our minds. Crashing back to reality, I look at him stunned.

Instead of looking worried, however, a slow grin appears on his face. "After a bedding like this, there's gonna be a wedding. And if we made a baby tonight, it's all gonna be alright . . . 'cause it's you and me!"


End file.
